


Мир, дружба... Шайни?

by Alata



Series: Истории Академии Новой Луны [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alata/pseuds/Alata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не ходите дети ночью в подземелья!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир, дружба... Шайни?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013 на diary.ru.

Что-то грохнуло о заблокированную дверь, и на забившихся в дальний угол девочек с потолка посыпались клочья паутины, пыль и куски штукатурки. Огонёк Лоттэ чихнул и спрятался от них на плече хозяйки. Акко мрачно покосилась на дверь, но не двинулась с места, ковыряя палочкой в мусоре, засыпавшем пол. Шляпу девочка потеряла, пока они бежали, и теперь её волосы были покрыты всем, что ссыпалось с потолка, как пеплом. В каком-то смысле это соответствовало действительности, ведь она не только сама, нарушив правила, сунулась в опасные подземелья, но и подруг с собой потащила. И теперь они все тут застряли на неопределённый промежуток времени, прячась от того, что так активно желает ими поужинать. Или уже позавтракать? Как бы то ни было, Акко было от чего пеплом голову посыпать.  
Сьюзи меланхолично сняла шляпу и смахнула с полей белёсые хлопья.  
– Диана, ладно мы с Лоттэ, – девочка кивнула на взблеснувшую очками подругу. – Мы просто подумали, что за Акко, потащившейся за сокровищами, кто-то должен присмотреть, иначе она обязательно обо что-нибудь в этих подземельях убьётся, - Кагари неодобрительно покосилась на Сьюзи, но продолжила молча и насуплено ковырять палочкой гору мусора, на которой они сидели. – Но вот что здесь забыла ты посреди ночи, да ещё и в одиночку?  
Диана стряхнула с рукавов паутину и открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но внезапно покраснела и, спрятав лицо в коленях, что-то невнятно пробормотала. Сьюзи и Лоттэ недоумённо переглянулись – для гордой Кавендиш такое поведение было совершенно нехарактерно, к тому же расслышать, что же она сказала, не удалось. Между ними и Дианой сидела Акко, которая сейчас, вскинув голову, замерла, как гончая, взявшая след.  
– Повтори! Повтори, что ты сейчас сказала!  
Лоттэ и Сьюзи, услышав знакомые опасно-возбуждённые нотки в голосе подруги, постарались незаметно отодвинуться. Когда Акко загорается какой-нибудь идеей, самое безопасное – это держаться от неё подальше. Ну, или хотя бы попытаться.  
– Я услышала, что преподаватели вернули Жезл Света в подземелья под башней, – уже громче произнесла Диана, и Акко вскочила на ноги с восторженным кличем.  
– Я знала! Я знала это! – вопила девочка, прыгая по захламленному помещению и поднимая тучи пыли. – Я знала, что мы обязательно найдём его здесь!  
Рёв заглушил восторги Кагари, а очередной удар встряхнул не только дверь, но и пол. Девочка, пискнув, потеряла равновесие и съехала вниз по куче мусора. Со стоном поднявшись, Акко потёрла пострадавшую часть тела и воззрилась на заблокированную дверь, уперев руки в бока.  
– Надо отсюда выбираться и искать Жезл Света, – решительно заявила она.  
– Акко, не говори глупости, – покачала головой Лоттэ и поправила сползшие на кончик носа очки. – Мы даже не знаем, что это за чудовище. Хоть кто-нибудь успел его разглядеть?  
Девочка обвела взглядом остальных. Все отрицательно покачали головами.  
– Это точно не дракон, – заявила Диана.  
– И хорошо, что это не дракон! – Акко подняла вверх указательный палец. – Против дракона без Жезла Света у нас не было бы шансов. А раз это – не дракон, то его вполне можно победить нашей магией.  
– Логично, – Сьюзи съехала с кучи вниз и встала рядом с Акко. – У меня ещё остались кое-какие зелья. Может, и справимся.  
– Правильнее было бы дождаться помощи взрослых, – тихо проговорила Лоттэ, тоже поднимаясь и направляясь к ним. Огонёк на её плече испуганно трепетал.  
– Мы неизвестно, сколько будем ждать этой самой помощи, – тут же насупилась Акко. – Диана, а что ты думаешь?  
Кавендиш вздрогнула и подняла голову.  
– Я?  
– Да, ты, – кивнула Акко. – Мы же тут все вместе застряли, значит, вместе нам и выбираться.  
Диана чувствовала себя очень странно. С одной стороны, ей было спокойнее, что никто ничего не сказал по поводу того, что она полезла в лабиринт за жезлом Шайни Чариот одна и ночью, но с другой стороны это заставляло девочку нервничать. Она привыкла к тому, что любая твоя слабость тут же станет целью насмешек и порицания. А Шайни была её слабостью. С тех пор, как Диана увидела её первое представление, она старалась никому не показывать, насколько её восхищала эта удивительная ведьма. Как тяжело понимать, что никто не разделяет твоего восторга! Как больно присоединяться к хору голосов, источающих презрение, когда хочется хватать всех за руки и вдохновенно рассказывать, каким прекрасным и волшебным было недавнее представление! Как горько было, что не с кем разделить острую тоску от того, что Шайни Чариот пропала, и больше никогда не удастся хотя бы одним глазком посмотреть на её волшебное шоу!  
Когда в академии она столкнулась с Акко, Диана самым банальным образом позавидовала. У этой простолюдинки было то, чего она никак не могла себе позволить – возможность открыто восхищаться Шайни Чариот. Диана из кожи вон лезла, чтобы доказать всем вокруг, что она не такая, как Кагари, чтобы никто не заметил правды.  
И вот сейчас она едва не выдала себя. Хотя почему «едва»? Манбаваран и Янсон наверняка всё поняли. Это у Акко может не хватить ума сложить два и два, чтобы сделать верный вывод.  
Вздохнув, Диана встала, безуспешно попыталась отряхнуть платье и спустилась к девочкам.  
– Хоть кто-нибудь знает, куда вы пошли? – спросила она, разглядывая их лица.  
«Я, наверное, сейчас выгляжу так же – чумазая, поцарапанная и встрёпанная», – решила Диана и вздохнула.  
– Я никому не говорила, – отозвалась Лоттэ, вопросительно глядя на подруг. Те синхронно покачали головами. – Видимо, никто не знает.  
– Я так и думала, – сокрушённо вздохнула Диана.  
– По твоему кислому лицу я могу сделать вывод, что ты тоже никому не сообщила, что тебя сюда черти понесли за какой-то дурацкой палкой, – фыркнула Сьюзи и тут же примирительно вскинула руки, предупреждая возмущённый вопль Акко и осуждающий комментарий Лоттэ. – Это означает, что искать нас здесь станут нескоро. Поэтому выбираться придётся самим. Предлагаю выложить из сумок и карманов все вещи и посмотреть, что мы имеем.  
Усевшись на пол, Сьюзи вывернула перед собой сумку. В пыли образовалась горка разноцветных флакончиков, свёртков, связок каких-то корешков, мышиных черепов и прочих странных для непосвящённого объектов. Сверху на кучку легла палочка.  
Лоттэ тоже села рядом и выставила свой фонарик в виде черепа, на который тут же перепрыгнул огонёк с её плеча. Рядом легли несколько свитков пергамента, мешочек с чем-то, что по звуку напоминало горох или мелкие кусочки кости, пара кристаллов и её собственная палочка.  
Акко ещё с минуту напоминала закипающий чайник, но потом, фыркнув, добавила свою палочку ко всем остальным. Больше у неё ничего не было.  
Три пары глаз воззрились на Диану. Девочка опустилась на корточки и добавила к арсеналу свою палочку, трансформированную в кисточку метлу, пару склянок с зельями, несколько свёртков с порошками, уменьшенную книгу заклинаний, нож, зеркальце в металлической оправе и тонкую серебристую цепочку.  
– А ты здорово подготовилась, – уважительно отозвалась Акко, и Диана поспешно отвернулась, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
– Если бы кто-нибудь догадался захватить еду или хотя бы воду, – проскрипела Сьюзи, – я бы сказала, что мы в плюсе. А так…  
– Сьюзи, прекрати, – Лоттэ сдёрнула с носа очки и принялась яростно протирать стёкла краем юбки. – От твоего пессимизма нам лучше не становится!  
– Это не пессимизм, – пожала плечами её подруга. – Это реализм. Самые мощные зелья я на эту тварь, – она указала большим пальцем на дверь, за которой что-то тоскливо подвывало на одной ноте, – уже потратила. Так что мы в неприятностях по уши.  
– В тебе слишком мало веры! – заявила вскочившая на ноги Акко.  
– Ну, началось, – досадливо протянула Сьюзи, закатывая глаза. Подруга, после того, как ей удалось победить дракона, иногда становилась совершенно невыносимой.  
– Если мы сейчас сдадимся…  
– Акко, никто не предлагает сдаться, – поспешила вмешаться Лоттэ, успевшая устать от перепалок подруг. – Нам нужно проанализировать то, что у нас есть, и разработать план спасения.  
– Ты у нас самая умная, вот и думай, – фыркнула Сьюзи. – Хотя нет. Сейчас самая умная в нашей компании – Диана.  
Грохот не дал Кавендиш ответить. Дверь сотряслась, едва не влетев внутрь помещения вместе с косяком и куском стены заодно. Лавки, копья и всё то, что подпирало её изнутри, скрипнуло и хрустнуло, но выдержало. Девочки, от неожиданности вцепившиеся друг в друга, синхронно выдохнули и уставились на свой арсенал.  
– Ладно, – подрагивающим голосом заключила Акко, – предлагаю доспорить потом. Когда выберемся.  
Согласно кивнув, юные ведьмы сгрудились над небольшой кучкой предметов и принялись вполголоса составлять план.

В тёмном коридоре раздалось едва слышное шипение, в темноте по каменным плитам пополз светящийся дымок. Угол двери, покрытой царапинами и вмятинами, оплавился и осел на пол резко пахнущей гнилью лужицей. В получившуюся дырку выскочил зеленоватый огонёк. Он заметался по коридору, высвечивая скелеты на полу, потолочные балки, помятые щиты, камни стен, массивные мышцы монстра, его выпученные глаза, львиные лапы, клочковатую гриву, козью голову, на длинной шее торчащую из спины, утыканный шипами хвост, на конце которого пробовала воздух языком змеиная голова. Чудовище взревело и замахнулось лапой на огонёк. Тот увернулся, ударился об потолок, прокатился по полу, юркнул в дырку в двери, вылетел обратно, натолкнувшись на зеркальце, и метнулся обратно, как только преграда исчезла. На многострадальную дверь вновь с рёвом обрушилась туша чудовища.  
– Химера, – сглотнув, проговорила побледневшая Лоттэ, отползая от содрогающейся двери. – Мамочка, мне страшно!  
Светлые брови Дианы взметнулись вверх.  
– Лоттэ, этого не может быть! Химеры запрещены к созданию! – возразила она.  
– А то я не знаю! – взвилась Янсон. – Не ты одна выучила наизусть положения устава ведьмы!  
– Я не знаю наизусть положения устава ведьмы, – устало покачала головой Диана и вытерла вспотевший лоб, оставляя на коже разводы древесной трухи и ржавчины. Спорить ей не хотелось абсолютно. Они уже часа два сооружали приманку для чудовища из подручных материалов, и Кавендиш окончательно вымоталась, хотела пить и есть.  
– Хм, видимо, придётся вносить поправки в наш план, – задумчиво проговорила Сьюзи, оглядывая собранную из хлама странную раскоряку на ножках из погнутых канделябров и обломков копий. – Раз головы три, то и приманки должно быть три, а то нас заметят.  
– Можно и две. И ещё есть хорошая новость, – Лоттэ всё-таки взяла себя в руки. – Раз это – химера, то оно частично кошка. А это значит, что за приманкой обязательно погонится. Акко, ты как?  
– Вроде, получается, – ответила Кагари, сосредоточенно водя палочкой над пропылившимся плюшевым мишкой. Игрушка послушно вышагивала по полу, припадая на мягкие лапы. – Думаю, я смогу этим управлять.  
– С двумя приманками она не справится, – резонно заметила Сьюзи, вытаскивая из кучи мусора стул с проломленным сиденьем. Критически осмотрев его, девочка кивнула своим мыслям и подтащила находку к первой приманке. – Веры в свои силы у неё, конечно, много, но вот насчёт самих сил и моз…  
– Сьюзи! Прекрати, пожалуйста, – взмолилась Лоттэ, выпуская из рук кусок рамы с остатками прогнившего полотна. – Не одна ты устала и хочешь отсюда как можно быстрее выбраться!  
– Хорошо, хорошо, молчу, – отмахнулась Сьюзи, привязывая к стулу помятый медный чайник. – Заканчивайте тут сами. Мне нужно зелье для оживления смешивать.  
– Я помогу Акко с приманками, – решительно заявила Диана, и Кагари благодарно улыбнулась ей.  
На вой и грохот, сопровождавшие удары в дверь, уставшие и измучившиеся девочки уже не обращали внимания.

– Помните, если он сорвёт мешочки, то куклы остановятся, – в очередной раз повторила Лоттэ, и все остальные едва слышно застонали.  
– Мы помним. На счёт «три», – шёпотом скомандовала Акко, и Сьюзи замахнулась склянкой с зельем. – Раз. Два…  
– Три! – хором крикнули девочки, и стеклянная граната разбилась о загораживавшую дверь тумбочку. Ведьмы, юркнувшие за кучу мусора, зажали уши, пережидая грохот, а потом Акко и Диана вскинули палочки, направляя их на двух колченогих големов, собранных из мусора. Приманки дёрнули конечностями, громыхнули всем, чем можно громыхнуть, и довольно резво проковыляли в коридор через вынесенную взрывом дверь. Раздался рёв, и мимо двери следом за големами пронеслась огромная туша химеры.  
Ведмы выскочили из комнаты, отчаянно надеясь, что увлёкшееся погоней чудовище их не заметит. Акко и Диана, сосредоточенные на передаче сил для движения приманкам, бежали неуверенно, и двум другим девочкам то и дело приходилось направлять их. По лестнице обеих пришлось тащить на плече. Из коридора, который они успешно миновали, доносился разочарованный рёв химеры, растерзавшей големов и не нашедшей, чем поживиться.  
– Мы почти выбрались, – пропыхтела Лоттэ, поддерживая спотыкающуюся Диану. – Потерпите.  
Они взбирались по лестнице, ручной огонёк прыгал по ступенькам, освещая дорогу, и выход казался всё ближе…  
Испуганный девичий визг потонул в грохоте падающих камней. На лестницу пролётом выше вывалилась из пролома какая-то суставчатая тварь. Сьюзи зашарила по карманам в поисках хоть какой-нибудь склянки, но они были пусты.  
«Вот тут-то нам и конец», – устало подумала Акко, все силы которой уходили только на то, чтобы устоять на ногах. Их не хватило даже на то, чтобы дотянуться до закреплённой на поясе палочки.  
Чудовище скрипуче завизжало и прянуло вниз с неотвратимостью горного обвала. Девочки зажмурились, инстинктивно закрывая головы руками.  
– Макмир, Микмир, Мектораль! Превратись же в лук света! Дуга света! – прозвенел откуда-то сверху голос, заставивший сердца Дианы и Акко дрогнуть и пуститься вскачь. Чудовище вспыхнуло ослепительным фейерверком, засыпав их колючими искрами, но вскинувшие головы девочки успели увидеть вспышку ярко-огненных волос.

– Я глубоко разочарована вашим поведением, – выговаривала четверым понурившимся ученицам госпожа ректор. – Кто надоумил Вас, мисс Кавендиш отправиться в лабиринт? А Вы, мисс Кагари? Мало того, что Вы сами могли пострадать, но Вы ещё и подруг за собой повели в опасное место!  
– Она не виновата! – вступилась за Акко Лоттэ. – Мы сами…  
– С Вами, мисс Янсон, я поговорю отдельно. И я обязательно напишу Вашему отцу, – под суровым взглядом ректора девочка стушевалась и снова уткнулась взглядом в пол, тяжело вздыхая и с тоской представляя родительскую реакцию.  
Сьюзи благоразумно помалкивала, но ей было прекрасно известно, что ректор и ей отвесит полную меру наказания. Хорошо, если всё обойдётся только гневными письмами отца и матери, но они могут и отработку на полгода получить. А тогда у неё совершенно не останется времени на эксперименты…  
Из размышлений Сьюзи вырвал резкий скрипучий голос ректора:  
– Я снова спрашиваю вас, юные ведьмы, зачем вы сунулись в лабиринт?  
– Мы искали Жезл Света, – выдохнув, призналась Акко и гордо вскинула голову.  
– А откуда Вы взяли, что он в лабиринте? – седая бровь ректора вопросительно приподнялась.  
– Я случайно услышала, как об этом говорили преподаватели, – выступила вперёд Диана. Она решила, что раз уж прошла через всё это с девочками, то и теперь должна быть вместе с ними. Одно дело, если выяснится, что Акко отправилась в лабиринт на поиски абстрактных сокровищ, а другое – если она шла за конкретным предметом, о наличии которого в подземельях знала точно.  
– Ваша честность похвальна, мисс Кавендиш, но преподаватели говорили гипотетически, предполагая, что неплохо было бы вернуть артефакт на то место, откуда его так вовремя извлекла мисс Кагари.  
Лица Дианы и Акко одинаково разочарованно вытянулись.  
– Значит, Жезла нет под башней? – тоскливо спросила Кагари и шмыгнула носом.  
– Но тогда… кто же нас спас? – спросила Лоттэ, глядя на понурившихся подруг. – Это же была Шайни Чариот, верно? И Жезл у неё?  
– Много будете знать – скоро состаритесь, – наставительно произнесла госпожа ректор. – Идите по спальням. О наказании вам сообщат позднее.  
Расстроенные девочки вышли из кабинета, и дверь за ними закрылась. Утренняя академия была тихой и таинственной. Переглянувшись, ведьмы разом набрали в грудь воздуха и облегчённо рассмеялись.  
– А было весело, – задумчиво проговорила Сьюзи.  
– Давайте ещё что-нибудь в этом духе попробуем, а? – просияла Акко.  
– Только не завтра! – ужаснулась Лоттэ.  
– Да уж. И не на голодный желудок, – прокомментировала Сьюзи, кладя ладонь на голодный живот.  
– Диана, ты с нами? – Акко повернулась к однокурснице, и та вздрогнула. Диана сама не понимала, почему сразу не ушла в свою комнату, а осталась возле этих трёх подружек. Но когда сияющие глаза Акко вопросительно вгляделись в её лицо, девочка поняла, что ждала именно этого.  
– Да, я с вами, – улыбнулась она, протягивая им руку. Три руки легли сверху, и она накрыла их своей ладонью, будто скрепляя договор.

– Они скоро догадаются, Шайни, – проговорила госпожа ректор, когда затих смех девочек, который был слышен из-за неплотно закрывшейся двери. – Ты оставила слишком много следов и подсказок, а их теперь четверо.  
– Я полагаю, что их дружба и вера этого стоят, – улыбнулась Шайни, выходя из-за тяжёлой портьеры.  
– Планируешь открыться им? – морщинки в уголках глаз старой ведьмы стали глубже.  
– Пусть они сами меня найдут, – улыбнулась в ответ девушка и надела шляпу, которую держала в руке. Пламенно-рыжие буйные кудри потеряли блеск и яркость, став скучно-серыми и гладкими. Очки взблеснули в свете лампы. – Мне кажется, им не так просто будет узнать меня в этом облике.  
– Не знаю, не знаю, Шайни, – тихо рассмеялась госпожа ректор. – Твоё сияние не так просто скрыть от глаз тех, кто так жаждет его увидеть.  
Где-то за горами робко занимался рассвет. Парк академии сонно шевелил листвой. В глубинах лабиринта бродили разномастные чудовища. Студентки мирно спали в своих комнатах, и только шесть человек одновременно решили, что до утра не так уж много времени, и ложиться спать уже поздно, поэтому стоит потратить оставшуюся до уроков пару часов на что-нибудь интересное.


End file.
